


I'm Still Right Here

by RikkuShinra



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Mother-Son Relationship, Rebirth, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Sephiroth is back, sane and searching for his place in a world he changed. Tifaroth, AU, eventual Drabbles and Toad road trips.imported from ff.net
Relationships: Lucrecia Crescent & Sephiroth, Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Sephiroth
Kudos: 13





	I'm Still Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> This has been moved, and separated from the original story on ff.net. when I first wrote this I wanted it to be a one shot, and then I decided why stop there?

The warmth of the cave, while abnormal, was a nice reprieve from the snowy fields just feet away. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Rufus looked over to Vincent, then back at the nightmare before him.

"I want to see her." Barely a whisper, Sephiroth stepped away, deeper into the caves. Vincent's eyes shifted towards the young President as he turned away, towards the mouth of the cave.

"You don't agree with this?"

The blond frowned watching the haze of snowflakes, in the distant sat a helicopter grey from snow. Rufus tilted his head slightly, "You know I don't Valentine," puffing into his cupped hands Rufus shook his head jealous that his companions were not freezing as well. "Nearly three years then all the sudden he wants to know where his mother is."

Vincent turned his back to the cave, stepping beside Rufus. "He has every right to know."

A short, blond shaking before him, "Sephiroth doesn't have a mother, a womb yes." Rufus frowned at his own words, the harsh reality the man had already faced was even hard for him, but life was hard and the truth hurt. Vincent scowled, barely noticeable under his cowl. "Should we inform him of his father next?"

"…he was a monster." Rufus shivered, pulling the neck if his coat up, smiling.

"I suppose he was." The wind rushed past them, Rufus glanced at the Turk a shiver running through him.

Sephiroth stood cross from the crystal, standing on the edge if the moot looking over the woman inside.

_Sephiroth….my_ _son._

His lips pressed together, eyes narrowing. "You're so handsome." Swiftly he turned away from the crystal, looking at the apparition of the woman beside him. She smiled at him, hands clasped behind her. "You look like your father." She reached out grasping his hand firmly. He jerked, but her grasp is steadfast.

Sephiroth looked away, awkwardly searching the cave. He wished to look anywhere but the woman before him, the woman who brought him into this world. Her hand grasped his, squeezing the digits as she slid hers between his. "I feared you where dead."

She let go, walking away from his eyes following her steps. She turned, her smile returned, eyes closed. "I'm so glad your not." Sighing she looked towards the mouth of the cave, "Vincent is here isn't he?"

For the first time, he wanted to speak, to answer her positively that the man, the one that would love her forever, was just a few hundred feet away. His lips parted, closed them and he nodded. Lucrecia stumbled, glancing back at her son. For a brief moment, she wanted to run to Vincent, to cry in his arms and beg forgiveness. "Why?"

Lucrecia twisted, shocked by the depth of his voice. "Why what?"

Sephiroth stepped toward her, the think gloves clenching as he fisted his hands. "Why did you ask about Vincent?" Lucrecia rocked on her heels.

"Curious."

"I see." She frowned at him, reaching for his arm as he stepped past.

"Sephiroth…" Her brows knitted, eyes glossing over. "I'm sorry."

The urge to step away weld up inside if her as he looked down, the bright green reptilian eyes boring into the remnants of her tatters soul, "It was nice to meet you Lucrecia Crescent."

Her hand fell away, tears skidding over the apples of her cheeks.

Vincent threw a glance behind him, turning to the former SOLDIER as he walked up. Rufus sniffed his nose and cheeks red. "How did it go?"

Sephiroth shrugged, lips turning down, " As expected." Vincent stepped forward, looking the man in the eye, "she wants to talk to you." Sephiroth walked between them, pulling his fur-lined hood up as he stepped into the blizzard. Vincent looked down, then towards the tunnel that led to the cavern.

With a shake of his head, Rufus pulled his own hood up, plunging into the storm. For a moment he pitied the man ahead of him. His pity evaporated when Sephiroth stopped, nose scrunched, lip curled. Standing beside him, Rufus chanced a glance finding him looking upwards at the swirling ice.

"You were right." Rufus looked away, guilt settling in his chest. "It's not your fault, it's a name."

The door slid open, Tseng looking down at the pair. "Are we ready sir?"

Rufus nodded following Sephiroth into the cockpit. Vincent looked at the cave floor, the steady beating of propellers signaling the departure of Lucrecia's guest.

 _Vincent, he looks like you._ The man frowned, looking at the woman in her self-imposed prison.

"If you could start again, would you find a way?"


End file.
